1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to program execution devices and methods thereof and, more particularly to a program execution device with a small required memory storage capacity for storing data and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Background Art
A program which is described in a Java® (a registered trademark of Sun Microsystems, U.S.A.) language is compiled into a code called a byte code which is independent of a platform prior to execution, and then distributed. A Java® virtual machine executes a program by interpreting and executing byte codes on an instruction basis with use of an interpreter. Recently, the Java® virtual machine is adapted to convert the byte code to a native code with use of a JIT (Just-in-time Compiler) rather than directly executing byte codes for high-speed execution of a program.
Such programs described in a JAVA® language are widely used in built-in devices such as portable telephones, PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants) and information appliances.
However, a built-in device can use an ROM (Read Only Memory) or RAM (Random Access Memory) which has a smaller storage capacity as compared with a usual computer. Thus, a program with a large number of steps cannot be executed by the built-in device.